Home
by Zeea
Summary: Michael helps Maria while she's being hunted


Title: Home  
Author: Zia  
Rating: PG-13 (if even that) for now probably will get higher  
Category: It's AU and if you know me you know exactly who it is.  
Summary: I can't tellor it'll give it away  
Author's Notes: I started writing this a long, long, long time ago, decided that I'd try to finish it because I had all kinds of ideas for it Hopefully with lots of feedback (hint, hint) I'll be able to finish it this time 

  
The girl walked down the cold dark street. Nervously chewing on her thumbnail. She used her other hand to hold her jacket closed as the cold wind blew; it stung her cheeks and knotted her long blonde curly hair, she shivered. 

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm, before she had the chance to scream a hand clamped over her mouth. She felt herself being pulled back into an almost pitch black alley and she tried to fight back, to get away but they were stronger than her. You scream and I'll kill you. She heard the person rasp in her ear. She swung her hand up and clawed at the man's face, she felt her fingers suddenly slick with blood, but his tight hold was released if for just a second she was able to pull away somewhat. She took in a deep breath, ready to scream when she felt herself fly backwards into a brick wall. Her head slammed against the hard bricks and was only able to let out a little whimper before the black took over. 

  
He was walking out to his car ready to go home and go to bed after a long 11-hour shift, he thought he'd be surprised if he even made it to his bedroom before crashing. He heard some noise down the alley that his car was parked near, and chose to ignore it, until he heard a soft whimper that was distinctly feminine. He carefully walked to the alley and saw a girl, probably about his age, laying listless on the ground, and a man standing over her, when he saw the silver glint of a knife in the man's hand he lunged at the man.

He knelt down next to the girl, running a hand through his wild hair then reaching out to brush the blonde curls from her face. She had a cut down the left side of her face, but it looked like it had been there a few days at least. Gently he placed his fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the steady rhythm. Tenderly he cradled her face in his hands willing her to open her eyes. Hey, come on its time to wake up. He whispered softly. 

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she tried to pull back but was still leaning against the wall. She reached up to grab his hands, to pull them away from her when he spoke. Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. She froze and stared him in the eyes. I promise I won't hurt you. Will you believe me? Slowly she nodded not taking her eyes off his. Ok, good. Do you hurt anywhere? She quickly shook her head no, even though the pain in her head was almost unbearable, and her body ached, craving sleep, food, and warmth

She shivered. My name is Michael. Can you get up? She nodded again, and he carefully helped her up. She shivered again. He quickly pulled his leather jacket off and slipped it around her shoulders. Do you have anyplace to go? She looked down and shook her head. Ok, I'll take you to my place. Is that ok? She nodded and Michael smiled at her, leading her over to his car. 

Michael led her up the stairs to his apartment, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist; she still shivered despite having had the heat on full the whole way there. Michael pushed open the door and flipped on the light, ushering her in. Michael closed the door behind them flipping the lock closed; she jumped slightly at the seemingly loud sound in the very quiet room. Are you hungry? She nodded. Ok, I can make you something really quick, if you want, the bathroom is down the hall, plenty of hot water, maybe that would help you warm up. He said finding it hard to stand there and watch her shiver. He wasn't sure if she was cold, or scared, maybe both?

She stood in the shower, the hot water pelting down on her upturned face. Her eyes were closed, she hated closing her eyes, when she closed her eyes, and it would start again. The little movies in her mind would start playing again. Sometimes just little flashes and clips, other times it seemed to go in slow motion. The hot water burned, but she couldn't feel it, she was numb. The cold started on the inside, and moved its way out. 

She felt the tears start. Silent, but forceful. The sobs racked her small body until it could no longer support it's self. And she collapsed on the floor of the shower, leaning against the wall that still remained cool regardless of the hot water that was spraying against it. 

  
Finally the tears stopped, the water was still pelting down on her, warm, but cooling off. How long had she been in there? Did she really even care? She spun the knob around until it rested all the way to the right. The water felt like ice she quickly splashed it against her face then shut it off. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body drying off quickly before changing into the clothes that he had gotten for her. Sweatpants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. 

She padded down the hall into the living room. The soft carpet felt good on her feet. She could smell food and her stomach grumbled. She wrapped her arms around her self tightly as she walked into the kitchen. Michael stood at the sink staring out the window. She cleared her throat quietly bringing him out of his reverie. He smiled at her. She nodded, even though it was a lie. 

He nodded and grabbed a plate out of the cabinet. I wasn't sure what you liked, but I figured pancakes were a safe bet. She nodded as he walked over to the kitchen table setting the plate piled high with pancakes on it. Then grabbing butter and syrup and setting it down too. Sit, eat. She sat down and began devouring the food.

Michael watched her as she cleaned her plate of any remnants of syrup and butter with the last bite of her7? 8 pancake. She sighed contentedly as she finished chewing the food in her mouth. She acted like she hadn't eaten in days, and for some reason he didn't doubt it. You get enough? He asked, wanting to make sure that she wasn't hungry, why he seemed to care was lost to him, but he did nonetheless. She looked up and gave him a small smile, but it quickly went away as she yawned. Why don't you go get some sleep? Bedroom is across from the bathroom. I'll sleep on the couch. She wasn't about to argue, she was too tired to bother, so nodded her head and walked back down the hall. 

She carefully settled into the warm bed. It was stacked with pillows and blankets, her sore body completely relaxed and she quickly drifted off to sleep. Prying for the dreams not to come, but knowing they still would. 

Michael silently walked down the hall to check on her. He stepped into the room, she looked so peaceful, her hair fanned out around her head, she looked like an angel, he smiled at the thought. He felt drawn to her somehow, he'd barely known her 5 hours, but he didn't know her, he didn't know her name, he'd never even heard her voice. But that little smile made him want to protect her. Something told him she didn't smile often, and that he was lucky that she had. Her green eyes had almost sparkled when the smile crossed her lips, but had faded away just as quickly as it came. Michael slipped back out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

He lay on the couch, only half asleep. It was late, almost 3 am. He had to work in the morning. But he just couldn't bring himself to close his eyes all the way and let sleep take over. He shot up off the couch when he heard a horrific scream come from his bedroom. He ran down the hall and flew in the bedroom. She sat up on the bed tears streaming down her face; her whole body was shaking. He quickly made his way over and climbed up on the bed next to her. Michael laid a hand on her back and started rubbing circles, hoping it would calm her down. 

Suddenly she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He enclosed his arms around her holding her tightly, one hand moving over her back, the other brushing through her hair. Shhh it's ok. Shhh. He whispered in her ear hoping to calm her sobs. She shook her head. 

It'll never be ok. At first Michael wasn't sure she'd said anything, her voice was quiet and muffled by his shoulder. He pulled back a little cradling her face in his hands. 

Why not? Did you have a bad dream? 

It wasn't a dream. She whispered staring into his eyes. It was a memory. Michael used his thumb to brush away the tears that were silently coursing down her cheeks. They'll kill me. I'll never be safe again. They'll know where to find me. I have to leave. They'll kill me. They'll kill you.

PART 2

What? Wait. Who will kill us? 

The people that killed them. I saw it. Now they are after me. 

Saw what? 

The people that killed them. My family, my friend. She shook her head. I stood there and watched itthey shot her. Again, and again, and again. She fell down, then she started coughing up blood. There was so much blood. Then my momthey killed her too. They didn't know I was there. I waited until they left. They'd just left my mom and Lizzie on the floor. God the blood. I could smell it. It made me sick. I ran. I started running when they saw me. One of them was still there. He tried to stop me. But I just kept running. They always find me. I'll never be safe. If I stay here, they'll kill you too. She said with a steady voice as she looked up at him.

Michael stared at her. He hated seeing the fear in her eyes, not of him, but of what might happen to him, of what she swore would happen to her. I'm not just going to let you go. That man in the alley tonight. He was one of them wasn't he? She nodded. I won't let you go out there alone. He almost killed you tonight. I'm not going to let that happen. I made a promise to you, that I wouldn't hurt you. That means I'm not letting other people hurt you either.

Don't do this. It's not safe. If I just leave they'll never know and they won't hurt you. 

If I stay here they'll find meif they don't already know. 

Then we'll leave. We'll go somewhere. Somewhere where I can keep you safe. Do you trust me? She looked deep into his eyes and slowly nodded. Ok. I know someplace we can go. I've got plenty of money to keep us going for a while, and when we get there, I can get more. 

Thank you. She whispered. Michael nodded and brushed some hair from her face. 

Since you're speaking nowwill you tell me your name? She almost smiled. Almost, but not quite. 

Michael smiled at her. 

Maria, I like it. I'm going to go pack some things, and then we'll leave. We can buy you some clothes later. Maria nodded and watched him leave. But quickly got up and followed him. She was terrified to be alone right now. He went to the hall closet pulled out a duffle bag then went back to the bedroom. 

She stood in the doorway and watched him throw clothes into the duffle bag. He carried the duffle with him into the kitchen, Maria followed. He grabbed some small bags from one cabinet and threw them in. Maria, why don't you go change back into your clothes. And then we will leave. She nodded and ran down the hall to the bedroom changed quickly and then all but ran back down the hall to the living room where Michael stood waiting for her. 

What about your life Michael? Your home? Your job? Leaving everything just because of me? 

Maria, to let you in on a little secretit wasn't that great of a life.

But it's safeor at least was till I came along. 

I need a little excitement. And we've been over this. I'm not leaving you. So just drop it. Maria watched him for a second before she nodded and Michael picked up the bag and grabbed her hand leading her back down the stairs and to the car. 

Maria sighed, curled up against Michael as he drove. His car was nice. Old, but a classic, she wasn't sure what kind it was, or even what color, but knew it was a classic, she had a feeling Michael wouldn't settle for anything less. The bench seats made it possible for her to lean against him with little discomfort, or having to deal with armrests or gearshifts or anything like that digging into her side, just a big seat that she was taking up most of. 

Michael had his arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her tightly against him. He heard her sigh and smiled. She made little noises every time anything happened, he slowed the car down, she'd make a noise, he sped up, same thing, he'd move his arm, she'd almost growled at him the last time. He thought it was the cutest thing and couldn't help but smile at her. 

Her voice brought him back to the real world. Where are we going? 

I have some friends in New Mexico.

New Mexico? 

Yea, in Roswell. They are really good friends, I can get more money from them, we might be safe there for a while too. Maria nodded. 

Michael pulled the car into the parking lot of a small side of the road motel room. Sultan's Hideaway.' Great, a cheap porn motel. At least it has a bed. He glanced at the clock, it was after 10 am. Maria was still curled against him sleeping. At least she hasn't woken up screaming. Maria, babe, wake up. He whispered. She groaned and buried her face in his arm. He said a little louder. 

Huh? What? 

Wake up. I stopped at a motel; I need to get some sleep. Maria nodded. 

Maria held on tightly to Michael's hand as he walked with her down to their motel room. The only room left. One bed. Not like it really mattered. Maria probably wasn't tired anymore anyways. 

After then got in Michael dropped down onto the bed. Wake me up if you need anything. 

She watched Michael close his eyes and fall asleep. 

He'd been asleep about half an hour, Maria watching him the whole time. Trying to figure out why he was doing all this for her. Why she trusted him with her life. Slowly Maria moved from her chair to the bed. She was still tired. And when she'd slept in the car, Michael's arm around her, the nightmares didn't come. Quietly she slipped down onto the bed. He lay on his side facing her. She moved to lay right in front of him, their bodies' inches apart. She reached up and lightly ran her fingers through his spiky hair. Maria reached out and took the hand that he had laying on the bed in hers. Grasping it lightly in hers as she closed her eyes and drifted asleep. 

Michael, who hadn't completely fallen asleep, just dozing, afraid something might happen to Maria if he let sleep take over, felt someone move to lay down on the bed, run their fingers through his hair, then grasp his hand. He opened he eyes part way and was greeted with the beautiful sight of Maria's sleeping face. He unwound their fingers and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her body closer to his before closing his eyes again. 

Michael woke up and glanced at his watch. It was after 4 pm; Maria was sleeping soundly curled up against him. His stomach growled and he carefully pulled his arm out from under Maria's head and got up shaking his tingling arm. He walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the phone off the small table beside it. 

20 Minuets later Michael heard a knock on the door. He got up from the chair where he'd been sitting and watching Maria as she slept to answer it. He paid the man and took the pizza in setting it down on the small table. He heard a small sound come from the bed and looked over seeing Maria laying there her head tossing from side to side. 

Quickly Michael was at her side. Maria, wake up. He gently shook her shoulders. She sat up abruptly; her breathing labored and stared at him. Don't worry, your safe. He told her pushing her hair out of her face. He sat with her until her breathing slowed back to normal. Same dream?

The images of them coming after her, Michael, the men, Michael laying on the ground bloodMaria shook her head. it was different. Michael looked at her; he knew she didn't want to talk about it. 

I ordered pizza. You hungry? 

Michael nodded and got up off the bed and walked over to one of the chairs, Maria followed and sat in the other.

PART 3

Once again they were on the road. After stopping at the local Wal-Mart where they Maria got a few changes of clothes, and some food, they'd left again. Maria sat next to Michael, flipping through his CD collection. Metallica. Metallica. Metallica. I get the feeling you like Metallica. Maria said looking over at him. Michael smirked at her. 

There are more under the seat. Tess put them there last time we went to Roswell. Told me I had to keep them there or she'd destroy all my Metallica CD's. 

Maria reached under the seat and pulled out the large black CD case. Tess? Your girlfriend? 

Michael laughed. No, not my girlfriend. My sister. We were living out here for a while, but she decided she wanted to go back home to Roswell. Where we grew up. 

Maria nodded, and for some reason felt a lot better knowing that Tess was only his sister. 

  
Maria woke up to the sounds of Metallica playing on the CD player. The volume was down low, but it was obvious. She yawned and stretched. how much longer till we get to Roswell? 

We're here. Maria glanced out the window watching the Alien themed shops and restaurants fly by. She glanced up and saw The Crashdown Café' it seemed familiar, but she knew she'd never been to Roswell before. 

Michael pulled the car up into a driveway. Ok, we're here. Michael got out and walked over to Maria's door and opened the door before she could. 

Maria was climbing out of the car when a loud screech came from the house. Maria watched as a tall super model looking blonde ran from the house and threw her arms around Michael. What are you doing here Michael!? 

Hey Izzy. Michael said hugging her back. Hey Maxwell. Michael yelled to the guy standing in the doorway. Michael released Izzy and glanced over at Maria. Hey go on in I'll come inside in a few minutes. The tall blonde looked at Michael for a second, then looked over at Maria before turning around and walking into the house. 

Michael walked up to stand in front of Maria. Hey, it's ok, I've known them my whole life, there's nothing to be afraid of. Michael said wrapping his arms around her. 

Maria rested her head against his shoulder. I knowit's justI feel weird here.

It'll be ok. Maria nodded. Ready to go in now?

Michael took Maria's hand and led her to the door. Michael kept a hold of her hand as they walked through the door. Max and Isabel sat in the large living room. 

Hey guys, this is a friend of mine, Maria.

Max and Isabel both smiled at her. 

Maria, these are my very good friends, Max, and Isabel.

Maria said quietly glancing around the room. Maria jumped when the phone rang. 

I've got it, it's probably Alex. Isabel said getting up and walking down the hall.

Maxwell, can I talk to you? Michael asked after Isabel had left. 

Max said getting off the couch. 

'Ria. You gonna be ok? Maria nodded. 

I'm fine Michael. Michael gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go and walking into the kitchen after Max. 

Maria glanced around the room. Pictures hung everywhere, on the walls, set up on the shelves. Pictures of friends and family, something she didn't have any more. Maria thought walking up to one of the shelves glancing at the pictures. Several of a dark haired serious boy, Max and a perfect looking blonde, Isabel, ones with a spiky haired boy, Michael, and a blonde, hair in tight curls, Tess. 

**

Michael waited until they were in the kitchen to say anything. I don't need a lecture right now Maxwell. 

Max opened his mouth then closed it. Ok. I won't. But will you tell me who she is? Why you brought her here? Why she looks afraid of everything but you? 

I found her last night. She almost got killed. I brought her here because I thought she'd be safer. 

What about her family?

She doesn't have any.

What happened to her?

it's nothing Maxwell, don't worry about it, I'm taking care of her.

  
Isabel stood in the kitchen with Alex as he helped clean up the dishes. I saw the looks you kept giving her. She said leaning back against the counter.

Alex glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. What looks?

Oh don't give me that Alex. You barely took your eyes off her throughout dinner.

baby you know that I love you. I have no desire to look at any other girls. Alex told her as he turned and rested his hands on her hips. There's just something off about her. I don't know what it is, but it's kind of weird. I love you. I don't care about her, but Michael is our friend and he doesn't even know this girl from what we've heard. He leaned in and kissed her softly. 

I know you're right. Isabel sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him softly. I love you too.

  
Maria sat on the couch close to Michael as he caught up with his friends. Isabel and Alex were in the kitchen cleaning and in the living room was Max, Michael, Tess and her boyfriend Kyle. Maria could tell that Michael wasn't too happy about his sister having a boyfriend, but he refrained from making any comments.

It's getting late we should go. Michael said but Max shook his head. Stay here, we've got the extra room, no point in you getting a hotel room when you're already here. Michael glanced at Maria then nodded.

Alright we'll stay.

  
Finally it was settled. They were all staying the night. Tess had missed her brother, and Alex usually stayed with Isabel anyways.

Michael climbed into the bed and glanced at Maria as she laid on her side facing him. He whispered reaching up to brush some hair from her face.

She smiled faintly and moved a little closer to him. Thank you for everything Michael. She said quietly as he pulled her closer.

Don't worry about it.

  
Michael jerked awake hearing what sounded like a gun going off. Once. Twice. A pause, then once more. Then Maria was screaming as she sat up and frantically looked around the room. Another pause. Once. Twice. The bedroom door flew open and Michael was already out of the bed. He watched in slow motion as the gun was pointed at Maria. The sound exploded in his ears as Maria's scream was cut short and she fell back on the bed.

With a roar Michael threw his whole body at the man with the gun and punched him hard in the face. The gun went off again and Michael howled in pain as he slammed his fist into the man's face again before he fell unconscious to the floor. He ran down the hall and glanced inside of Isabel's room and saw her laying in her bed with Alex, her hand hanging off the edge of the bed, blood dripping from her fingers.

Then he got to his sisters room. The door was part way closed. He shut his eyes tightly as he reached out and pushed open the door. Tess lay crumpled on the floor in a puddle of blood, her head titled at an odd angle, open blank eyes staring up at the ceiling. Oh god! He ran to her and pulled her into his arms, clutching her against his chest as he felt for a pulse. A sob tore past his throat when he didn't feel on. God no. Tessa baby no. He cried as he rocked her body in his arms.  


Part Four

Maria's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. Her eyes quickly scanned the room. The door was still closed; Michael was sleeping peacefully beside her. She ran her hands over her face as she carefully climbed out of the bed and quietly walked down the hall. Everyone was asleep behind their closed doors. She hadn't really been around people that much lately, so it was a big change for her. Peeking out the window she made sure there were no suspicious cars around before turning back around. 

Slowly she sunk down to the floor and just rested her head in her hands. What was she doing?! Innocent people were involved in this. What if something happened to them? She'd never forgive herself.

She heard a hushed voice and jerked her head up to see Tess standing a few feet away, still looking half asleep. Are you ok?

yeah I'm fine. Maria said as she slowly pulled herself back up to her feet. I just couldn't sleep. 

Tess nodded slightly. Is there anything I can get for you? Maria just shook her head slightly. My brother cares about you I can see the way he looks at you.

He doesn't know me.

That doesn't mean he can't care. Don't you believe in love at first sight? Tess asked her and Maria shook her head. 

No, I don't.

Tess sighed inwardly. Whether you believe it or not, he cares about you. Tess said before turning around and walking back down to her room and softly closing the door. With a sigh Maria walked back down to the room she was sharing with Michael and climbed back into bed and let sleep over take her once again.

  
Michael woke up quickly to the sounds of someone pounding on the bedroom door. Michael wake up! There was an accident! He shot out of the bed and yanked open the door.

What happened?!

she left in your car to go to the store for breakfast... it ran off the road and rolled she's in the hospital. Max said to him, but then in a softer voice. They aren't sure if she's going to make it.

Maria was sitting up straight in bed watching the scene unfold. Tess was in an accident. They thought it was her. They had to have. This is my fault, she thought as she climbed out of the bed quickly and pulled on some clothes.

They rushed into the hospital and found Tess' room. Michael stopped short in the doorway and looked at Tess. She was hooked up to wires and tubes and his heart clenched.

A doctor asked who was responsible for her before pulling Michael aside. It will be a miracle if she makes it through the night. There was a lot of brain damage and we're just waiting for her to wake up right now, that's what's important. Until then we won't know exactly how bad things are. I'm truly sorry. He said before walking away and Maria moved to stand beside him.

This is my fault.

Michael asked slightly dazed.

The reason she is in here is because they thought she was me so they tried t kill her.

Anger started building up in Michael. If that was true This is your fault. My sister is on the verge of dying because of you. Because some people are trying to kill you. Innocent people are dying.

I know. My family and friends are dead because of me. I'm sorry Michael. Maria said before taking a step back and then running down the hallway. She had to get away.

  
Maria sat in the backroom of the club she'd been working at for a week now. After leaving Michael in the hospital two weeks ago. She couldn't stay and risk more innocent people getting hurt so she left, and was currently working as a stripper to get some extra money before she had to take off. She'd just finished her shift and was counting her money. She shoved it into her purse. She now had well over 3 thousand dollars. Plenty for her to last a while. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on before walking out the back door and heading down the street towards her hotel.

A hand covered her mouth and she tried to let out a scream. She felt a pinprick against her arm and her vision got blurry before everything went black.

  
Slowly Maria's eyes fluttered open when she heard a voice calling her name softly. Maria? Honey wake up. It took a second before her eyes focused on the man standing before her.

Yeah baby it's me.

what's going on? Where am I?

With a sigh her dad touched her cheek. You're here because of me, and your mother is dead because of me. Baby I'm an alien.

You're a hybrid I made your mother promise never to tell you, because I thought you'd be safer.

But shouldn't I have known some other way!?

We have powers but you didn't get yours because the way we arewe have to connect with our alien parents at a certain age before our powers develop. And I thought if that never happened you'd be safe. But I was wrong. They were never trying to kill you, just to get to you so they could test you, but you don't have to worry about that. Because I will take care of them.

but dad.. He closed his eyes and flashes flew past her eyes.

* Herself as a little girl, her mother, an alien planet and an alien sky. Bright colors she'd never seen before. Her father using his powers against the FBI. Him watching her as she slept. * 

She felt different now. She glanced down at her hands and saw them glowing faintly silver.

It'll fade in a few hours you have things to do. Go home. Go. 

But dad

I said go Maria. I have to take care of things here. And I know you have things you have to do too. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the floor and pushed her towards the door. I love you baby girl.

I love you too daddy. She whispered as she ran outside. She saw a single car in the parking lot and ran to it and knew it was her father's, and the key was in the ignition. Climbing in quickly she started the car and quickly pulled away from the building.

Part Five

Maria pulled up in front of the hospital and took a deep breath. Was she still alive? Would Michael freak out if he saw her? Only one way to find out Maria climbed out of the car and headed inside and made her way down to Tess' room.

Pausing in the doorway she saw Michael asleep in a chair beside Tess who was still hooked up to machines. With a deep breath Maria walked into the room quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. I'm going to fix everything. She whispered and closed her eyes concentrating on finding everything wrong with Tess and fixing it.

Michael woke up and did a double take when he saw Maria sitting on the edge of Tess' bed. Maria what the hell are you doing here?! But she didn't respond. Her eyes were closed and her hands were glowing What are you doing?! He grabbed her arm trying to pull her away from Tess and finally she moved. Maria stood up and looked at Michael but didn't see him. She swayed and then fell to the ground.

He heard Tess' scratchy voice whisper and he quickly looked at her.

Tess? Are you ok?

I think so what happened.

You were in an accident He looked at Maria laying on the floor, her eyes half open and then knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse. She was breathing, and her heart was pounding. He lifted her up carefully and laid her down on the cot he'd been sleeping on for the last two weeks. Before turning back to Tess.

Slowly Maria woke up. Michael and Tess were sitting on the bed laughing and talking quietly. She's ok. Maria thought. She repaid Michael for what she did. Now she could go. Slowly she stood up and they both looked at her. You're awake. Tess smiled, but Michael's face remained emotionless.

I'll uh just be going now.

Where are you going to go? Michael spoke up.

I don't know I've got a place to stay and a job so I'll just go back there.

How much does stripping pay?

How did you

I had a friend keep an eye on you to make sure you were safe since I couldn't.

You had me followed?! And where was this guy when I was getting jumped?

The guy jumped him first. Michael took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Look I'm sorry. I never should have said that to you that day I was upset about Tess and worried, I didn't blame you. It wasn't your fault those people were after you. It wasn't your fault that Tess got caught in the middle. None of it was your fault. And I am sorry. Will you explain how you healed Tess?

I can't I don't fully understand it but just know that I'm different I can do things that you can't that's why they were after me. Because I am what my father is and now I know. But it's over. The chasing it's done.

Thank you. Tess said softly while smiling at Maria.

Epilogue

Maria plopped down in Michael's lap and kissed him softly. Hey baby. 

Hey lover. He said snaking his arms around her waist.

Maria glanced around. Over a year had passed. They were all living in Roswell, and she was with Michael. Her hand rested on the back of his neck, idly stroking her fingers through his hair as they watched Isabel and Alex share their first dance together as husband and wife. Not far from them were Tess and Kyle, and then Max and his new girlfriend Serena. 

It was a secret shared now, what Maria was. And they were happy and this was her home. Marry me. Michael whispered in her ear and Maria shivered. He always did that to her. He had been saying that for the last 9 months as prelude to sex. He whisper it every time they were in bed and about to make love, but she would just smile and kiss him, and that would be the end of it. This time she turned her head and looked at him.

She nodded and smiled. Michael's grin grew and he kissed her softly as an announcement was made.

Alright ladies! It's time for the bride to toss the bouquet!

Go on up there and catch what's rightfully yours. Michael smirked as he lightly slapped her on the ass.

Maria laughed and got up and walked to where all the women were huddled together, awaiting Isabel's bouquet.

And it fell right into Maria's hands. Which rewarded her with a dirty glare from Tess who obviously suspected alien powers at work. Then Michael's arms snaked around her waist from behind. Did you mean it?

Of course. She smiled and kissed him softly. 

He took her hand in his and slipped a ring onto it and Maria's eyes went wide. How long have you had that?!

About ten months. He smiled and kissed her softly as the music started up again. He turned her around and held her close as they danced slowly to the music.

Maria looked up at him and saw the mischief in his eyes before she laughed quietly and rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
